I Miss You Sora Kairi One Shot
by Nayphixia
Summary: sora kairi one shot kairi wishes sora was back and a mysterious new character named eros turns up. may be slightly confusing


She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and chuckled lightly at the soft mist on her face. Kairi had grown so much since she last saw Sora five years ago. Her deep crimson hair had grown out, darkening to an almost mahogany tint, and she had grown much taller as well. She still held her sunny disposition, but it was much quieter; much more held back.

She began to hum to herself as she bent down to pick up a fish from the water and place it in her basket, it was that time of week when the fish seemed to gather near the northern shore of Destiny Islands, which often meant a feast for herself and the younger children on the island.

Yup, that's right, just herself and some of the local children, when Destiny Islands was engulfed by the shadows, everyone on the island was as well. The children that Kairi looked after, they weren't even children from the island! They had all somehow been sent here and like her, could not find their way back to their loved ones.

"Kairi-chan! Look! Keita fixed the bridge!" A small girl waved to Kairi from the shoreline, her arms flailing around in a desperate attempt to grab her attention. Kairi smiled half-heartedly, "Of course Kimi-chan, hold on a moment."

Kairi closed the basket and then began wading in to the beach, where Kimi instantly grabbed her arm and began dragging her across the island. Finally she stopped and pointed at a small crowd of children, "See! Over there! Everyone's happy that he fixed it! Now when we race it won't always break!"

"That's wonderful Kimi! Now you bring all the children back to the shack, and we can begin supper."

"Okay Kairi-chan!"

Kimi grinned and then flitted off across the sand to join up with her comrades, her squeals causing all the children to turn around and suddenly decide to play tag. Knowing 6 year olds, Kairi didn't expect any of them to start coming for dinner for at least another hour. So she began her ritual of walking to the secret hiding place she once shared with Sora.

"_... Oh Sora... why did you have to leave..."_

She had long since mastered the art of hiding her feelings, and stopped caring for herself any more; all that mattered in her life were the children's safety, and keeping Sora alive in her heart.

_And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

The plants had overgrown the entrance to the secret hiding place, and the children usually didn't care to try and figure out what was inside; they knew it was Kairi's "specialfull" place, and they respected that for their motherly figure.

Kairi shivered instantly entering the cool cave, and smiled to herself, taking comfort in the sudden temperature drop. Her eyes landed on the mushrooms on the ground, 'I'm going to need that for stew sometime....'

She bent down and gently plucked the mushroom from it's place, and then tucked it into a fold of her skirt for later; she then instantly turned her attention to the door.

The door that had ruined her life. The one object that she could hold so much veneration for, and yet at the same time, despise it for what it had done. Kairi had a pure heart and didn't hate anyone, no, she couldn't hate anyone. Hating was something that was emotionally impossible for her fragile heart, but for some reason... she couldn't help but dislike the object that had whisked herself, and her closest friends away.

"Riku..." she mumbled quietly, wondering where the silver haired teen had disappeared to. Truth be told, she still wasn't quite sure how she had gotten separated from Sora that fateful day, but she cherished any memory of him.

She glanced at the door and debated silently, before walking up to it, scrounging up all her courage and trying to open it. Of course it didn't work; it never worked, but it always made her hopes stay alive.

"One day," Kairi murmured with a small laugh, "some day, you'll open for me.."

She sighed placidly before turning and retreating out of the cave, only to be greeted by a chorus of 5-10 year old children.

"You took so long today Kairi-chan!!"

"Where did the fish go?!"

"Did you get to talk to whoever you wanted to?"

"How come you always look so happy when you come out?"

"Keita stole my shoes!"

Kairi chuckled, bent down and ruffled the nearest child's hair, "Calm down squirts! Dinner will be ready soon, and if I don't recall correctly, you were all supposed to start getting it ready!"

The child near her frowned, "But we al'eady did Kairi!" Kairi mocked surprise and then sighed with a grin, "I guess I owe you all something then... How about..."

"Tell us another story!" one of the children cried out.

This was immediately followed by an onslaught of cheering, "Okay! Fine I'll tell you all another story, but first we must start supper! Stop being such lazy bums!"

* * *

The fire crackled merrily and the smell of freshly cooked vegetable stew with fish entranced all living creatures on the island. Even a small rabbit hopped over to get a carrot or two from the stew, which one of the children gladly obliged to.

After serving them all some stew, they all began to chatter amongst themselves; lost in their world of innocence. Most of them couldn't remember where they had come from, or why they wound up here, but for all they knew, they were content the way it was.

But Kairi yearned for more, she wanted adventure! She wanted to see the world at it's best, and at it's worst! She wanted so much more than this island offered, but for now she was content to remain idle.

"Tell us the story now Kairi-chan!"

"Alright Alright!" Kairi exclaimed, before placing her bowl of stew on the ground, for some of the animals to nibble on. "This happened when I was trapped with an evil sorceress..."

_Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide_

The children sat entranced at Kairi's tale, gasping at the exciting fighting parts, giggling at the silly parts she added in, and (the girls) sighing when she mentioned the wonderful hero.

"I want to meet Sore-man one day!" one of the girls squealed, "Me too!" added another, and then another, and then another.

Kairi chuckled hearing them call Sora 'Sore-man'. Actually, it's what she had renamed him in all of her stories for the children, she figured they didn't need to know the names of her friends. Kairi suddenly plunged deep into thought at the finish of her tale, why was she taken away from Sora that day? Why did all of this have to happen to them? Of course Sora and Riku were the supposed Key-bearers.. but what about herself? She was as much of an enigma to herself as she was to others.

"Kairi-chan? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kairi snapped out of her trance, "Uh, yes, I'm fine!"

Kairi scanned around quickly and then scratched the back of her head, "Okay kiddos, time for rest."

"Awwww.. So soon?"

"Yes," Kairi tried to put on the most stern face she could muster, "you're growing children and you need your rest!"

Everyone chuckled at her facial expression, but reluctantly headed off to bed, leaving her alone.

Again.

Kairi sighed and began picking up the trash from the children, piling them into neat piles to feed the animals. Her life was terribly boring, and if it weren't for the children, she didn't how on earth she could possibly survive. She glanced out beyond the shoreline, to see the raft that Sora, Riku and herself had made so many years ago, and for some reason, it sparked an interest suddenly.

She waded uneasily into the water and inspected the boat through the darkness, it was in a horrible condition. For years, Kairi had attempted to ignore it, trying to shove away any thoughts of travelling to a new world, but with every tale she told the children, the more and more it called to her.

"...Oh if only..." she mumbled quietly.

Suddenly a her full rose lips curled into a smile, as she began to drag the boat back to the shore, her mind already working calculations.

_And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

Kairi worked for endless hours on the boat, carefully taking pieces of old wood and replacing it with new pieces. Her nimble fingers working on the new wood and molding it into a beautiful new raft. By the time morning came, she had gotten no rest, and when the children came out, their small mouths widened in amazement.

"What is that Kairi?!"

"That's a boat!"

"Oh my gosh.. Is that a... you're leaving us?!"

Kairi chuckled and wiped a bead of sweat from her soft face, "Of course not you guys! Now come on, who's up for some sushi!"

"For breakfast?!" one of the children exclaimed, "I thought you said that was only for dinner!"

Kairi threw her hands up pleasantly, "And here I thought you all enjoyed my sushi!"  
Instantly, they apologized and began scurrying off to the shoreline to await the special treat. Kairi shifted awkwardly and glanced up to the sky, there was a storm coming in...

Her mind kicked into action as she walked calmly to the shore and clustered the children into one place, "Kids, there's a storm coming in. We need to head off to the shelter, Alright?"

No one questioned her, and they obediently followed her to the heart of the island, where a warm looking hut lay completely unfurnished. It had been there even when Sora and Riku were around, and acted as a safety from the storms that came in annually. As they walked in a single file line to the hut, and once they arrived, they wordlessly entered, but Kairi lingered outside for a little while longer. She had to go back and protect the raft somehow! She couldn't just let it disappear..

She shut the door quietly for the children and smiled, "I'll be back, don't worry!"

Reluctantly they nodded and became immersed in telling each other far-fetched stories of what adventures they had encountered on the island.

She darted quickly across the sands and began dragging the raft with all her might, "UGHH!!" she groaned, getting pulled away from the raft with a strong undertow.

She pulled it across the sand and pulled it into the shack, where she rested for a moment, and leaned against the wall, for a breath. After a moment of rest, she stood up and started to walk to the door to get back to the children, until,

"Wait! Wh-Where am I?"

"Huh?!"

Kairi nearly leapt out of her skin! There in the corner of the shack, adjacent from her raft, sat a tall man, his green eyes looked confused beyond belief. Kairi bent down and faced him, "Are you Alright?"

"I.. Think so.." he mumbled quietly, he began to rub his forehead, and his dark black hair fell in front of his mysterious expression.

"Are you sure?" Kairi inquired, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She hadn't seen anyone else from off the island in so long, she had forgotten how someone around her age looked.

The man smiled and asked again, "Where am I?"

"Here? Welcome to Destiny Islands! I guess it isn't a very warm welcome though," Kairi paused in her sentence and sat down next to the man, "I'm Kairi, what's your name?"

"I'm... Eros... I... Think.." he rubbed his forehead again, looking in deep thought, until Kairi broke through the silence.

"How did you wind up here? I thought no one was able to travel through the door to other worlds any more."

"Yeah..." he mumbled again, and glanced up at her, "I... don't know how I got here either.."

Kairi smiled encouragingly, "It's Alright, take your time. There's all the time in the--"

_**SLAM**_

"Ahh!" Kairi let out a yelp, at the feeling of being tackled down to the ground by Eros, and although she was shocked at his actions at first, she saw why he had tackled her down. Part of one of the coconut trees had crashed through the wall of the shack and would have hit Kairi, had it not been for Eros.

Instantly her mind started to whir, "Thank you Eros, now come on! I forgot we have a storm coming in!"

Kairi gently pulled Eros up with her, who in return smiled._... that smile...._ she thought silently, Kairi felt her cheeks begin to warm with blush, but she smiled kindly and took his rough hand in hers and began leading him off the shoreline.

"We need to get to the heart of the island!" she shouted through the harsh winds.

_....but how?...._ Kairi thought silently, there wasn't enough time to reach the safety of the centre of the island, the only other option was the secret hiding place. So in mid step, Kairi shifted her weight and turned to the right, "Come on!"

She carefully allowed Eros through the crawl-space, and then crawled in behind him, but not before shoving a rock in front of the entrance so none of the storm would affect them.

The rain from the storm had completely soaked through Kairi's clothing, but she didn't mind. She glanced up at Eros, who's eyes were carefully taking in his surroundings.

"Where.. are we now..?"

"We're in my secret hiding place," she paused and slapped herself mentally. That sounds so childish! "I mean.. when I was a young girl.. my friend and I... we used to play in here..."

Eros was silent, but nodded knowingly, his eyes continued scanning the room until he saw the door. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock, "How did that get here?"

He didn't wait for her to reply, as he walked quickly to the door and traced his fingers along it, completely mesmerized by it.

Kairi stepped up timidly, "That's the door... to other worlds..."

"...But how did.. it get here..?"

"I don't know.." Kairi murmured quietly; Eros turned and stared intently at Kairi, "Your name... What is your name again..?"

"Kairi," she replied, "why?"

He shook his head, "No reason... " he smiled at her again, making her feel like melting right there, "You look cold, maybe we can make a fire."

"Okay.." she replied with a smile, moving across the room to grab some twigs and other materials to make a fire.

"So tell me about yourself Kairi," Eros asked nicely.

"Well... I've been on this island.. for as long as I can remember..."

* * *

"No kidding? That's amazing!" Eros and Kairi laughed together.

"I'm serious! I really did trip over that shell!"

They laughed again, until she let out a yawn, "I'm- I'm going to try and get some rest.. you should too."

"What about the children you watch over?"

Kairi's heart pounded again, this was the umpteenth time this day that she'd worried for their safety, but now hearing Eros say it was making her fears a reality.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't know you.. cared so much.."

"It's alright.. They'll.. be fine!" she smiled again, trying to encourage him, and then walked to the corner of the cave, pulling her small tattered blanket close to herself, and trying to lull herself to sleep.

_And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

It was impossible to fall asleep! Kairi kept glancing up at Eros, who was fiddling around with the door still. He was so familiar... But he struck no resemblance to Sora, or Riku, or anyone else she knew for that matter. No, he was just the wrong person, stuck in a bad storm.

_.... Snap out of it Kairi... just close your eyes.. go to sleep... _

But her mental encouragement was not soothing her at all, in fact, it made her stare even more intently at Eros. Her deep blue eyes studying his movements as if they were her own.... Until he started to mumble to himself.

".... Need... open... door..... ultima... "He clutched his head in pain again, and shouted something out that Kairi couldn't comprehend, and didn't care to, until a huge light erupted from his hand, illuminating the entire room.

Kairi sat up straight and moved over to the wall but not making a sound. She couldn't see anything, it was too bright! Eros' image was just a black shadow in the light, but a plethora of sounds erupted in a split second.

She could hear the door click open, and could hear someone shouting, and she could feel something.. something...

"KAIRI!" someone shouted

Kairi stood up and began to run to the light, her wet clothing blown dry by the eruption from the door, and then it all stopped.

The sounds, the light, and Kairi's movements. She stopped running and remained still in the middle of the cave, peering into the fading light to see what was going on.

"......Kairi........." a voice called quietly from the direction of the door.

"... S-Sora?" Kairi held back from allowing emotion into her voice, but her body involuntarily moved forward to the voice.

"... Kairi..."

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, this a tear was streaming down her fair face.

But no one answered.

She was alone. No Eros, no Sora, no kids running around, no arguments with Riku, no more anything. For the first time in her life, Kairi felt so much anger!

Anger for not being able to stay with Sora. Malice for not being able to protect the kids. Disappointment for not being able to see Eros one last time.

It all spilled out as she fell to her knees and sobbed silently; _... so this is what it's like.._

_....This is what it's like... to be alone..._

"....Kairi...." that voice! Again! Kairi's vision blurred more as more tears began to flow down her face, and she refused to look up to face the reality of being alone.

"....Kairi...!"

"No!" she shouted through her sobs, "Whatever you are! Whoever you are! Go away!"

She clutched her hands to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to open them yet again.

"..... Kairi..." the voice was louder, but all Kairi replied with was a lone sob.

"I don't know what you are! I don't know who you are! Go away!"

It was silent again, and Kairi slowly opened her eyes, to see that in fact.. she was alone.

She stood up and wobbled slightly, "See..." she mumbled quietly to herself, "...you really are alone..."

"...Not quite.." a pair of warm arms embraced Kairi from behind her, and she stiffened in their presence.

"S-Sora?"

"Kairi..."

Kairi slowly turned to see those two familiar cerulean eyes gazing at her. She shook her head and pushed herself away, "No.. this.. this can't be real.."

Sora chuckled softly and gently pulled her closer to him, "Kairi... I thought I told you.. no matter where you go.. I will _**always **_be with you.."

Her vision blurred again, and Sora wiped the tears off her cheek with his soft hands.

"Why are you crying Kairi..?"

Words couldn't cover what she wanted to say. Why did you have to leave? How did you get back?

"...I missed you.." were the only words that could cover her thoughts, and to her contentment, he smiled and hugged her, "I missed you too.."

They stood there for a long time, neither one speaking. Just soaking in the ambience of each other's company, until Sora nuzzled into her neck, "You're tired aren't you..?"

"N-No.. no I'm not.." although she was currently struggling to keep her eyes open.

He laughed warmly, "Come on.. We can get some rest..."

_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here_

Kairi fell asleep almost instantly, completely enveloped by Sora's embrace. For the first time in a long time, Kairi felt like she could sleep soundly, and she no longer had to dream of Sora, because he was right there.

And there he would stay.


End file.
